


Contrary

by Anonymous



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Been a while for you, hasn’t it?”





	Contrary

“Been a while for you, hasn’t it?” 

Trevor whispers the words against Alucard’s stomach as he makes his way down Alucard’s naked body. The skin beneath his lips is so pale it would be like kissing marble except that Alucard is nothing like cold, unyielding stone -- his skin is hot, burning really, and Trevor relishes the way it feels against his tongue. 

“I was asleep for nearly a year,” Alucard points out, shifting restlessly as Trevor gets closer and closer to his leaking cock. His voice is just ever-so-slightly strained. “And then I was a little busy, what with fighting a war and all.” His breath hitches when Trevor gives his cock an experimental lick. “Didn’t really have time for this sort of thing.”

Trevor looks up and him grins. 

“But you did before?” 

Alucard looks faintly irritated. 

“Is now really the time --”

He cuts off with a gasp when Trevor suddenly takes him into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip of his cock. One of Alucard’s hands descends on his head, fingers tightening in his hair until it’s almost painful. But Trevor just considers it encouragement and takes Alucard’s cock in further, cheeks hollowing as he goes, tongue pressing against the underside. Then he swallows, letting Alucard in all the way until his cock hits the back of Trevor’s throat. Somewhere above him Alucard makes a surprised, strangled sort of sound and Trevor sucks even harder, feeling rather smug about how easy it is to get Alucard to shut up like this. If he’d known earlier, he’d have tried it much, much sooner.

“Trevor,” Alucard moans. “God, _fuck_ , I’m --”

His hips start moving, fucking Trevor’s mouth with tiny, sharp thrusts, movements that Trevor knows he’s making against his will. That small loss of control makes Trevor’s own cock throb but he ignores it for now, concentrating instead on the cock in his mouth, on the taste and feel of it on his tongue, inside his throat. Truth be told it’s been a while for Trevor too and he’s messier than he could be, mouth moving up and down Alucard’s impressive length with less finesse than he knows he’s capable of. But from the noises Alucard is making he doesn’t seem to care, and every small whimper and breathless, gasping moan makes Trevor suck harder, move faster, determined to get Alucard to come. 

But he should have known that Alucard, of all people, would find a way to ruin his plans. Just when Trevor feels Alucard’s thighs tense up beneath his hands, just when Alucard’s thrusts start to lose control and his moans get more desperate than ever, Alucard suddenly tugs on his hair so hard that he’s forced to pull away and lift his head. 

“You’re a contrary bastard, you know that?” Trevor says, panting. His voice is hoarse and Alucard’s eyes darken when he hears it. 

“Am I?”

Alucard sits up and smiles, the golden hair that falls about his shoulders a stark contrast to the elongating fangs that press into his lower lip. He looks like an angel but smiles like a demon, and Trevor ignores the way the sight of it makes his heart suddenly race inside his chest.

“What,” Trevor says, still catching his breath. “Don’t you want to come in my mouth?”

Alucard’s smile widens.

“Oh, Trevor,” he says, and licks his lips. “I can think of somewhere else I’d rather come instead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 100 words of not-quite-first times.


End file.
